La Habitación
by anita675
Summary: ONESHOT Distintas perspectivas con respecto a la habitación de Carlisle y Esme, por supuesto la pequeña Nessie no podía quedar fuera. Historia producida por el ocio nocturno. COMENTEN!


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Yo solo los uso para efecto de mi imaginación, ya que quisiera tener los personajes.**

**Mi Segunda historia de esta pareja y de la historia en general, espero que sea de su total agrado y ya saben de antemano que un buen comentario será bienvenido por mí. **

**No les aburro más… A LEER! **

**La Habitación**

_Edward._

¿Por qué yo? ¿Podría ser Emmett? No, él no, seguramente diría algunos de sus comentarios fuera de tono y acabaría molestando a Carlisle y Esme. Por muchas décadas que hayamos pasado juntos, no logró acomodarme a esta situación y más considerando que leo sus pensamientos lo quieran ellos o no, y muchas veces he terminado enfadado conmigo mismo por hacer eso.

Aún me resulta incomodo ir hasta su habitación y tocarles la puerta, por alguna extraña razón aquel lugar es demasiado intimo para que un tercero se atreva a pisar aquel lugar, si bien el despacho de Carlisle ya es un lugar privado donde se debe entrar si es realmente urgente, aquella habitación solo se debe entrar si es de vida o muerte. Irónico pero es así. En fin, sino lo hago ahora probablemente me pasaré aquí el resto de la tarde y Bella se molestará conmigo por demorar en nuestra caza.

-¿Carlisle, Esme? – Preguntó este tocando apenas la puerta. Bloqueo cualquier pensamiento y espero paciente. Escuchó ruidos y a alguien acercarse hacia la puerta.

-Dime Edward – habló Carlisle abriendo la puerta. Este sonrió y habló

-Vamos de caza – informó él – Nos preguntamos si puede quedarse con ustedes, Nessie.

-Hijo, eso no se pregunta – apareció Esme detrás de Carlisle, sonreía – por supuesto que puede quedarse. Tráela. – le ánimo

-De acuerdo, gracias – sonrió Edward volteándose y bajar disparado en busca de su hija.

Afuera ya se encontraba Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y mi hija. Desde mucho antes de verle pude leer lo que pensaban. Genial, viva mi don.

_Espero que no se molesten – Bella._

_Les agrado la idea – Alice_

_¿Por qué tarda tanto? – Rosalie_

_¿Qué esperara Edward? – Jasper_

_Habrá leído alguna perversión – Dios, Emmett._

Rodé los ojos ante este último pensamiento, solo Emmett podría pensar ese tipo de cosas, a él siempre le ha fascinado ir hasta la habitación de nuestros padres y tocar la puerta sin razón aparente, recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en el cual tocaba la puerta y se escondía al igual que un niño de cinco años. Cielos, hasta mi hija es más madura que él.

-No se molestaron – hablé observando a Bella – por supuesto que no hubo reparos, tarde porque saben que no me gusta interrumpir la intimidad de las personas, Rosalie, y me tome mi tiempo – miré a Jasper y por último a Emmett – Por supuesto que no ¿Por quién me tomas?

-No lo sé, hermano – rió – pensamos que te entretuviste leyendo los pensamientos de nuestros padres. En fin, voy a llegar a mi linda sobrina con sus abuelos – cargó a mi hija y se encamino hacia el interior de la casa. Observé a Alice y ella negó. Bien, por lo menos no ocasionarían problemas.

Eso creo.

_Emmett._

Es curioso. Si bien Edward y Bella viven su amor en su pequeña cabaña, Alice y Jasper lo hacen en su propio mundo y Rosalie y yo a vista y paciencia de toda la familia. Carlisle y Esme, lo viven de una forma completamente distinta, las muestras de cariño se limitan a entrelazar sus manos, sonreírse, abrazarse, algunos cortos besos pero nada "pasional" ni nada de eso. Actos que por lo general siempre se ha dado en su habitación matrimonial.

No es que me moleste pero siempre he sentido curiosidad por su relación es… apenas si tengo palabas para definirla… tierna, generosa, intrínseca, que se yo. En fin, tendré que esperar un par décadas para comprender a cabalidad aquel embrollo, por el momento me conformó con molestarles con extrañas teorías y por supuesto martirizar al pobre de Edward, siempre es bueno tener un hermano lector de mentes que puede o no confirmarte los pensamientos más insignificantes de una persona.

A la distancia puedo darme cuenta que la puerta de su habitación está abierta, es obvio nos esperan, dejó a Nessie caminar el último tramo. Esto será divertido.

-Cuidado pequeña – habló Emmett en cuando la niña estaba a un par de pasitos de la puerta – tapate los ojos por tu propia seguridad. – rió

-¿Por qué tío? – preguntó ella observándole desde el umbral de la puerta. Él simplemente se carcajeo y camino hasta llegar junto a ella

-Siempre precavido, pequeña – sonrió el vampiro, levanto su mirada encontrarse con Esme – Aquí traigo a la pequeñuela – añadió disculpándose con una media sonrisa – Volveremos en un par de horas

-Tómense su tiempo – dijo Carlisle sentando al borde de la cama – la cuidaremos.

-Bien – dijo sin borrar su sonrisa, y dedicándole una mirada hacia su sobrina, volvió a decir – Recuerda, siempre precavida. – Rió y bajo hasta sus hermanos, esquivando olímpicamente a Edward que parecía querer descuartizarlo. – Oye no seas sensible.

-Olvídalo – gruño esté preparándose para ir de caza pero en cuanto se giró, se dio cuenta que había un bolso rosa. – Emmett, no llevaste las cosas de Reneesme

-Ups – sonrió rascándose la nuca – lo siento. Lo voy a dejar. – acercándose hacia el bolso pero Jasper se le adelantó.

-Iré yo – repuso este – Ya suficiente debes haber incomodado a nuestros padres con tus tonterías.

_Jasper._

Paso de Emmett y entró a la casa a paso normal, para mi suerte, sabía exactamente en qué momento tocar la puerta de la habitación de mis padres cuando la situación lo ameritaba, después de todo las sensaciones de ellos estaban presente casi todo el tiempo y a veces se intensificaban, había creado una especie de escala de intensidad de sus emociones, y sabía que momentos eran considerados íntimos o simple amor. A medida que subo las escaleras puedo escuchar las risas de la pequeña y mi madre. Carlisle está feliz, él lo está siempre que su esposa lo esté también, y la verdad es que mis sentimientos con respecto a Alice son iguales.

Una suave risa sale de mis labios al presenciar la escena, Carlisle ha perdido el juego, lo sé porque Esme mantiene sus manos sujetas por encima de su cabeza y Reneesme se encuentra sentada sobre su estómago en señal de victoria.

-Disculpen – dijo Jasper sonriendo. Tres cabezas se giran hacia él – Emmett olvido traer la bolsa de Nessie – informó dejándola en el suelo – en fin, los dejó. Carlisle – le miré riendo y este hizo un vago intento de encogerse de hombros – me sorprende tú poca fuerza de voluntad – bromeo.

Aun sonriendo les dejo nuevamente solos, la verdad es que su habitación matrimonial nunca me ha sugerido un gran interés, es su espacio donde pueden ser ellos mismos sin ningún tipo de tabú. Porque estoy consciente que poseen algunos reparos en dar muestras de cariño tan evidente en público, después de todo, suficiente tenemos con Emmett y Rosalie. Esos dos van a darme una sobrecara emocional que va a volverme loco.

-Todo listo – anuncié

-Por fin – habló Bella impaciente – podemos irnos – apresuro.

-Claro, vamos – concedió Edward.

_Bella_

Me siento en la hierba satisfecha, a la espera que regrese Emmett y Rosalie seguramente el primero se habrá entretenido con algún oso, él y su obsesión por esos pobres animales. Vaya, seguramente hubiese armado un escándalo si tardábamos un segundo más en cazar, de acuerdo, los entiendo, es difícil pasar por la habitación de Carlisle y Esme por temor a interrumpir algo, de hecho, no he ido ni una sola vez a su habitación desde mi transformación. Por lo general, Esme siempre está en la planta baja y Carlisle en el hospital, y cuando llega no es difícil encontrarle en su despacho. Qué extraño.

-Emmett, se demorara – aviso Alice moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. Suspiran, no es necesario más explicaciones – Volvamos.

-De acuerdo – suspiró Bella comenzando el camino de regreso. Ya había pasado una hora y seguramente Reneesme había hecho alguna travesura.

En poco menos de cinco minutos estuvimos de regreso en casa donde unas risas llegaron hasta nuestros sensibles oídos. Sonreí mientras subía las escaleras, jugando lo más seguro es que mi hija ni siquiera se ha percatado de que tiene hambre.

La puerta estaba abierta por lo que no me costó demasiado esfuerzo ver lo que ocurría allí. Nessie técnicamente estaba aporreando a su abuelo con una almohada, al parecer quería rescatar a su abuela que estaba en brazos de Carlisle. Reí, su papel como vampiro a punto de morder el cuello de una mujer indefensa era bastante convincente.

-Suelta a la abuelita, vampiro malo – decía Reneesme sin soltar la almohada. Parecía increíble que aún no la hubiese roto o algo parecido - ¡Mami! – exclamo la pequeña semi-vampira deteniendo el ataque

-¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Bella sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Su hija había detenido el ataque pero había dejado la almohada sobre la cabeza de Carlisle quien en conjunto con Esme, había reído. Nessie se miró el estómago y luego negó – Bien, estaré abajo. Sigue jugando a…

-Rescatar a la abuelita – recordó ella volviendo a su deber.

Aun sonriendo baje al primer piso donde Edward y Jasper miraban la televisión, y Alice aparentemente se encontraba afuera. Me senté al lado de mi esposo y comenzamos a ver la televisión.

Mi atención solo pudo soportar unos cuantos minutos, las risas seguían y no pude evitar reír al recordar la escena, y la verdad es que a veces se me olvidaban que Carlisle y Esme eran tan jóvenes como nosotros. Quizás sus papeles como padres, nos habían hecho olvidar aquel detalle, aunque para el caso daba igual.

_Rosalie_

Solo la llegada de Reneesme pudo activar tanto nuestra casa, girando todo alrededor de esa hermosa niña. Las risas de Carlisle, Esme y Nessie, se escuchaban desde afuera de la casa, Emmett a mi lado rió con ganas.

-Pobre Carlisle debe estar siendo torturado – rió Emmett en cuanto entraron a la casa. Edward asintió y Jasper se limitó a reír – En fin, iré a cambiarme de ropa. – y dándole un beso a su mujer subió hacia su habitación

Bella salía de la cocina con un biberón, y como de costumbre me ofrecí a llevárselo, ella no se negó. Tomé aquel biberón y subí las escaleras. Siempre que iba a la habitación de Carlisle y Esme tenía por costumbre tocar la puerta, solo una vez rompí aquella regla, acto que hasta el día de hoy me sigo apenando por haberles interrumpido pero bien valió la pena hacerlo. Emmett.

Ingrese y pude ver como Nessie había construido una barrera con almohadas alrededor suyo y de Esme, dejando a Carlisle fuera. Y para evitar que este ingresara, le tiraba algunas bolitas de papel.

-No es justo – espetó Carlisle cruzándose de brazos sobre la cama

-No, no – negó la pequeña niña señalándole con una bola de papel en su mano – no puedes acercarte a la abuelita.

-Reneesme – le llamo Rosalie desde el umbral de la puerta – Tú leche – aclaró. Ella con cuidado, bajo de la cama procurando no desarmar su barrera, se acercó hasta su tía y recibió la leche gustosa – No confíes en tu abuelo, hace trampa.

-Gracias – susurró ella. Camino de vuelta hasta la cama y se acercó hacia su abuela, no sin antes sacarle la lengua a su abuelo.

Reí y me aleje de allí. Seguramente en un par de minutos este dormida, había jugado por casi una hora y ya era hora de su siesta. Me quedé en el sofá junto a mis hermanos y Emmett aún seguía en nuestra habitación.

_Alice_

Debo admitir que aquel juego entre Carlisle, Esme y Reneesme, es bastante divertido, no siempre se puede ver a nuestro padre comportarse como un niño de cinco años. Es una pena que no sepamos el final del juego, mi hermosa sobrina se ha quedado dormida y no es para menos, había jugado toda la tarde y ya pasaba su hora de siesta.

Por Dios, no logró entender porque siempre regañan a Rosalie y Emmett, si ellos son iguales, que sean menos discretos no los hacen inocentes, en fin, mejor voy a buscar a Nessie, si demoro dos minutos más, lo más seguro es que comience una sarta de preguntas que provocara en nosotros un colapso vampiro-nervioso. Es mejor prevenir que curar y no hay que pervertir a nuestra pequeña. En menos de dos segundos, estoy frente a la puerta de la habitación de Carlisle y Esme, estar aquí es como llegar al mismo cielo, la paz existente es algo difícil de replicar en algún otro lugar de la casa.

-Vengo por Nessie – dijo en apenas un susurro. Esme y Carlisle se encontraban sentados en la cama y este último fue quien reacciono primero y se acercó a su nieta para cargarla en brazos y llevarla hacia Alice quien la recibió gustosa. – Gracias – dijo en apenas un susurro que el doctor alcanzó a oír.

Salí de la habitación escuchando como esta se cerraba cuidadosamente, la función del día había terminado y todo volvía a su relativa normalidad, bueno al menos hasta que Nessie despertará y eso ocurría en una hora más. Un suspiro sale de mis labios al constatar de qué mis visiones son acertadas… en fin, tendrán que acostumbrarse a las preguntas de su nieta, par de irresponsables, se supone que ellos deben ser los maduros, por algo son nuestros padres. En fin, a veces nos olvidábamos que Carlisle y Esme son tan jóvenes como nosotros.

_Carlisle_

En cuanto cerré la puerta me acercó hasta mi esposa y quedar a su lado, derribando la pequeña barrera que había puesto nuestra nieta. Rió levemente, lo más probable es que cuando despierte de su siesta se moleste porque su barrera ya no existe y me acerqué hasta su abuelita, suponiendo que soy vampiro y que quiero succionar la sangre de la bella mujer. Me inclino hacia Esme dispuesto a besarla pero ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, coloca sus manos sobre mi pecho, le observó intrigado recibiendo solo su sonrisa como respuesta.

-No debiste derrumbar la barrera – murmuro Esme observando las almohadas regadas por encima de la cama y el suelo. Aún se preguntaba de donde su nieta saco tantas. – Reneesme se molestará contigo. Recuerdas que eres el vampiro malo. – bromeó.

-Si lo sé – suspiro Carlisle arrodillándose sobre la cama – y ya que derribe la barrera – sonrió al paso que se acercaba hacia su esposa – puedo morder el cuello de la bella mujer – masculló besándole el cuello.

-Carlisle – rió Esme rodeando el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos.

Rió contra la piel de mi esposa ante aquella situación, ya que hace muchos años, efectivamente mordí el cuello de Esme, solo que en aquella oportunidad fue para salvarla, un gesto que al principio lo atribuí al egoísmo pero ahora es solo amor. Con cuidado nos recostamos sobre las almohadas, aún me pregunto de donde salieron tantas, esta vez besando sus labios de la misma forma en cual lo estaba haciendo antes que Edward tocará nuestra puerta para pedirnos cuidar a nuestra nieta.

Aquella hermosa niña que trajo aún más luz a nuestras vidas o existencias, por muchas décadas que haya vivido nunca me imaginé que tendría una nieta, sin duda un milagro digno de retratarse y contarse por muchos siglos.

Unos golpecitos me hacen separarme de mi esposa, nos observamos sonriendo… ha despertado y por los murmullos de la planta baja, ha sido Emmett el culpable. En fin, tendremos que volver a jugar, por lo menos cumplí con mi objetivo como vampiro.

-Puedes pasar – habló Carlisle incorporándose de la cama. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando asomarse a la pequeña niña que ingresó a la habitación abrazada a una almohada - ¿De dónde sacaste esa almohada? – inquirió curioso.

-Tío Emmett – respondió – dijo que me cubriera los ojos antes de entrar pero tío Jasper dijo que no le prestará atención. Papá dijo tocará la puerta

Sonrió. Sigo sin comprender aquel recelo que tienen por nuestra habitación; Edward siempre procura tocar cuando Esme y yo no estamos en un momento íntimo, Emmett que si bien abandono la costumbre de golpear y correr tiene esa extraña intuición de interrumpirnos, Jasper interrumpe después de cualquier "encuentro" íntimo, Rosalie después de aquella interrupción hace unas décadas procura hablar con nosotros fuera de la habitación, Alice… no sé qué es peor, sino ve en momentos atemporales o que interrumpa sin vernos, Bella casi no se aparece y hace lo mismo que Rosalie. Es verdaderamente extraño y creo que nunca llegaré a comprenderlo del todo, es solo nuestra habitación.

Salgo de mis pensamientos para darme cuenta del ceño fruncido de Nessie, su mirada esta fija en las almohadas esparcidas por el suelo. Esme tenía razón, no debí desarmar aquella barrera… aunque la recompensa valió la pena.

-¡Vampiro malo! – Acusó ella apuntándole con la almohada - ¿Qué le hiciste a la abuelita? – Preguntó acercándose hacia Esme, raudamente comenzó a armar nuevamente aquella fortaleza de almohadas. Desde abajo se escuchó la voz de Emmett diciendo "Revisa el cuello de la abuelita", seguido de una risotada que fue seguida por los demás. Si Carlisle hubiera podido sonrojarse lo hubiese hecho. - ¿Mordiste a la abuelita? – le miró ella. Cuan doctora examino el cuello de su abuela.

-Emmett – susurró Carlisle al escuchar "¿Morder? Comer sería lo adecuado" – Silencio.

-Amargado – volvió a escuchar por parte de Emmett

-Emmett silencio – regaño Rosalie – nadie te invito a su juego.

-No es mi culpa que tengamos a unos padres tan juguetones – vocifero el aludido y Carlisle se removió incomodo en la cama – además el otro día yo…

-¡Emmett! – Era Edward – Mantén tus pensamientos en paz – regaño. Carlisle se preguntó qué clase de pensamientos de le cruzo a su hijo.

-Entonces no leas mis pensamientos, si tanto de trauman – argumentó este

-No, no la mordiste – habló Reneesme sacando a su abuelo de aquella conversación desarrollada en la sala – te has salvado – amenazó con la almohada. Se acomodó cerca de su abuela y volvió a abrazar su almohada junto a bostezó – hubiese… hubiese usado… mi…mi arma…arma…secreta – en cuestión de segundos volvió a quedarse dormida. Carlisle sonrió y sigilosamente se acercó hasta su esposa, procurando está vez no botar ninguna almohada usada como barrera anti vampiros

-Tenemos mucha suerte – comentó él en apenas un susurro. Esme asintió – En momentos como estos es donde me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice

Muchas veces me cuestione las elecciones que tuve hacer a lo largo de mi existencia y ahora que puedo visualizar el resultado final de todo ese camino, ya no puedo seguir cuestiónenmelo. No cuando tengo una hermosa familia, una esposa que amo con todo mi corazón, unos hijos que adoro a pesar de no tener lazos sanguíneos, una nuera que hizo que la soledad de mi primer hijo se esfumará y de paso iluminará nuestra casa, y una nieta que adoramos con todas nuestras fuerzas. Ha sido un largo camino para todos nosotros y estoy convencido que está historia seguirá para toda la eternidad después de todo, siempre habrá un nuevo día para que nuestra pequeña nieta nos inicie en algún loco juego vampírico.

Con cuidado de no despertar a nuestra nieta me recuesto al lado de mi esposa y la beso, quizás no podemos conciliar el sueño pero al menos hemos aprendido a disfrutar del silencio en nuestra habitación, está por la que nuestros hijos muchas veces han sentido recelo de entrar. Quizás una costumbre que mantendrán en las próximas décadas.

**Fin.**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Si? ¿No? Dejen sus comentarios para cualquier posible respuesta.**

**La verdad estaba pensando incluir un pov de Esme pero mi imaginación no aguanto el capítulo completo, así que preferí dejarlo así como está. **

**En fin. Espero que todos tengan un buen inicio de año, que cumplan con sus metas impuestas y que sigan luchan por lo que consideran justo. **

**Cuídense mucho y espero leerles pronto.**

**Chaus!**


End file.
